Awakening
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: Que s'est-il passé quand le Grand Pope a refusé de céder sa place à Saga ? Comment Kanon a-t-il réveillé le Mal en Saga ? Pourquoi a-t-il fini au Cap Sounion ? Chronique d'un désastre annoncé… Hard yaoi, Lemon, Twincest


**Titre :** Awakening

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Saga, Kanon, Evil Saga, le Grand Pope et Aiolos

**Genre :** Angst, Yaoi, Twincest

**Rating :** NC-17 (Hard Yaoi, Lemon graphic, twincest et langage grossier)

**Résumé : **Que s'est-il passé quand le Grand Pope a refusé de céder sa place à Saga ? Comment Kanon a-t-il réveillé le Mal en Saga ? Pourquoi a-t-il fini au Cap Sounion ? Chronique d'un désastre annoncé…

**Awakening**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Je n'avais rien vu venir. Je n'avais rien compris. Mais rien du tout. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas bête. Loin de là. J'étais le meilleur, non ?

Tout avait été fait pour que je puisse m'élever à ce niveau. Le niveau suprême. N'étais-je pas fait pour ce rôle ? Il m'était destiné. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais tout fait. J'avais fourni d'énormes efforts. J'avais travaillé dur.

Pour rien ?

Je fermais les yeux, serrant les dents, les sourcils froncés. Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur…donné dans le dos par-dessus le marché. Le must de la traitrise. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

J'avais donc échoué.

Misérablement.

Sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, par-dessus le marché !

La honte ultime.

Il m'avait rejeté. Le Grand Pope.

Elle m'avait rejeté. La déesse.

J'enfouis mon visage atterré dans mes mains fines et délicates, pour cacher des larmes que je sentais poindre aux coins de mes yeux. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais un Chevalier.

Un chevalier d'or ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer.

Si je pleurais, ma défaite serait encore plus cinglante. Je serai encore plus misérable et faible. Je devais l'accepter, je le savais mais en même comment faire ? Je serrais fermement les poings, me moquant de griffer mon front sous le mouvement. Je devais me calmer, reprendre mon souffle et réfléchir.

Penser de façon logique.

**Question :**

Pourquoi avais-je échoué ?

**Réponse :**

Reprenons lentement. Depuis le début.

D'abord, la situation.

Il m'avait fait appeler. Dans sa salle du trône. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important. Je savais déjà ce que c'était. Il était question de sa succession. La rumeur avait déjà fait le tour du Sanctuaire. J'étais confiant.

Tout le monde ne cessait de dire que je serai l'élu. Après tout, j'étais considéré comme l'égal d'un dieu. De par ma force. Et de par ma bonté. J'étais donc le candidat tout désigné pour prendre sa place. Pour devenir le prochain Grand Pope.

Mais dès que je l'avais vu, debout, me tournant le dos, les mains croisées, j'avais perçu son trouble. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce que je sentais chez lui…c'était de la tension. Il était tendu. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce…

De la peur ? De l'appréhension ?

**"Saga, chevalier d'or des gémeaux, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel…"** Je posais alors un genou à terre, sur le sol froid en marbre blanc, tout en faisant attention à ma cape. Je m'inclinais en signe de respect et j'attendais patiemment qu'il me l'annonce.

Et c'était long.

Trop long !

Cette attente confirma ce que j'avais pensé en entrant dans la salle. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi. D'ordinaire, j'étais d'un naturel patient mais là…je commençais à perdre mon sang-froid. Je bouillonnais d'impatience. Je serrais les doigts, nerveusement, sur mon genou.

C'était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie…mais…

Ce fut le pire jour de ma toute ma vie.

L'élément déclencheur de toute la folie qui allait suivre.

**"Je voulais te l'annoncer moi, en face à face avec toi, avant que cela ne soit annoncé de façon officielle. J'ai décidé de faire d'Aiolos, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, mon successeur…Il sera le prochain Grand Pope…" **

Mon cœur loupa un battement…puis un autre…et quelque chose se brisa en moi.

**"Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi Aiolos et pas moi ?" **demandai-je, en restant digne dans cette défaite cuisante. Après tout, mon nom avait toujours été sur les lèvres des gens. Pas Aiolos. Alors pourquoi ?

D'ailleurs, même Aiolos n'y croyait pas. Il avait toujours su que je serai choisi. Pas lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe pour ce travail parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité et des pouvoirs liés à la charge.

Il avait toujours admis que j'étais le meilleur candidat possible. Que ce serait moi, le prochain Grand Pope. Il m'avait même assuré qu'il avait écrit un discours en mon honneur, pour le jour où l'annonce serait effective.

C'était aujourd'hui. Et le discours ne sera pas pour moi. Malheureusement.

**"Bien sûr. Tu as le droit de le savoir, Saga, chevalier d'or des gémeaux"** Il se retourna finalement vers moi et je sentis son regard sur moi, alors que je fixais toujours le sol. Je ne sentais plus rien de bienveillant venant de lui. Il y avait autre chose dans son cosmos. Quelque chose de néfaste et de négatif. **"Je l'ai choisi pour son intelligence et son courage"**

J'ouvris la bouche, surpris. Comment ça ? Pour ces deux raisons ? Mais c'était stupide ! J'étais aussi intelligent et courageux qu'Aiolos ! Peut-être même plus ! Et j'étais bien plus fort que lui. Je ne comprenais plus. J'étais confus, tout tourné devant mes yeux, mais…

**"Aiolos fera un excellent Grand Pope,"** assurais-je fermement. J'étais sincère. Aiolos était mon ami le plus fidèle et je connaissais sa valeur. Le Grand Pope avait peut-être raison au final. Et bizarrement, je n'étais pas jaloux du tout.

J'étais juste…perplexe.

Mais je supposais que c'était de ma faute. J'avais écouté les autres. Ils m'avaient convaincu que j'aurais le poste. J'étais donc sûr de moi parce que je savais que je l'aurais. Je n'aurais pas du les écouter. A ma place, Aiolos ne se serait pas laissé convaincre.

Oui. Aiolos était parfait pour remplir ce rôle. J'étais fier de lui. Je savais qu'il allait être aussi surpris que moi. Tout le monde le sera, c'était certain. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? C'était ainsi. C'était le choix du Grand Pope. Je le respectais. Pour sa sagesse.

Il m'autorisa ensuite à retourner dans mes quartiers privés, vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. Une fois sorti de l'étouffante pièce, en bas des marches, je marquais un arrêt brusque, me figeant sur place. Un drôle de bruit venait d'attirer mon attention.

Un chuchotement. Quelqu'un chuchotait.

_Saga…il te ment…_

J'avais entendu les mots mais je ne sentais aucune énergie près de moi. Il n'y avait personne. J'avais du rêver. J'étais un peu fatigué et la nouvelle avait drainé mes dernières forces. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir, de me reposer et de reprendre mes esprits.

Et me voilà, sur mon canapé, à réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre. J'avais mal à la tête. J'étais anxieux. Je savais que le Grand Pope était en train d'annoncer officiellement la nouvelle aux autres. Je n'allais pas tarder à avoir des échos.

_Il ne va pas aimer, tu sais…_

Encore cette voix qui chuchotait. Je relevais la tête, observant les alentours.

Personne.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?" **cria une voix dans mon temple. Elle résonna sinistrement sur le marbre, m'enveloppant de honte. Je connaissais cette voix. Elle était identique à la mienne. Cela ne pouvait être que mon frère Kanon.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la nouvelle. Il déboula comme une tornade dans le salon, à grandes enjambées, fonçant droit sur moi. Il était en colère et je ne le repoussais pas quand il m'attrapa par le col de ma tunique, me forçant à me mettre debout.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"** me demanda t-il, postillonnant abondamment sur mon visage comme nous n'étions qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, face à face. Ses yeux bleus brillaient furieusement et il avait même une veine qui ressortait sur son front, pulsant.

**"Rien du tout, Kanon. Je n'ai rien fait. Je te l'assure. Je suis aussi surpris que toi…"** marmonnais-je en me défaisant de sa prise. Mais il me tenait bien et il me secoua violemment comme un prunier. Ma migraine empirait dangereusement au gré des mouvements.

**"Je ne te crois pas ! T'as du faire un truc pour le décevoir ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !"** Il me repoussa finalement en arrière et j'atterris durement sur le canapé, le souffle coupé. Pendant que je m'en remettais, Kanon faisait les cent pas, agacé et énervé.

**"Je t'assure que non, Kanon. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux te mentir…"** Je poussais un soupir. **"Veux-tu bien te calmer, par pitié ? Tu me donnes le tournis à t'agiter de la sorte" **Je frottais machinalement ma nuque, pour me détendre.

**"T'en as des bonnes toi ! Comment tu veux que je sois calme ? Tu viens de te faire avoir ! Il faut porter plainte ! Le vieux est sénile ! Il a perdu les pédales !"** Il se tourna vers moi. **"Mais merde, Saga, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Réagis !"**

**"Kanon. Tu dois le respect au Grand Pope"** lui rappelais-je mollement, épuisé par son comportement. **"Et surveille ton langage, veux-tu ?"** Je le grondais comme un enfant. Souvent. J'étais un courant tranquille et lui, une cascade en furie.

**"Mais-mais-mais ! Tu as pété un câble toi aussi, ma parole !"** Il trépignait sur place. **"Qui vous a lobotomisé le cerveau ?" **me demanda t-il en se plantant devant moi. Il se pencha, les poings sur les hanches, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était sérieux, en plus !

**"Idiot !" **Je le repoussais d'une main sur l'épaule. **"Je vais bien. Je suis normal. Et contrairement à toi, j'accepte et je respecte la décision du Grand Pope. Aiolos fera un très bon –"** Il me coupa en me frappant sèchement.

Son poing craqua douloureusement contre ma joue mais je ne lui rendis pas le coup. Je n'étais pas comme Kanon. J'étais doux et bon. J'étais le genre à tendre l'autre joue pour me faire battre. Je frottais ma joue rougie, le fixant d'un air ennuyé. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

**"Oh ouais super…Vive le canasson ! Youpi !"** se moqua Kanon. Il n'avait jamais aimé Aiolos. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un rival alors que pour moi, c'était un ami. Tout simplement. Combien de fois Kanon m'avait-il conseillé de me méfier d'Aiolos ?

**"Kanon. Je sais que tu es en colère et déçu mais c'est comme ça. Aiolos va devenir le prochain Grand Pope. Nous lui devons le respect, nous allons suivre ses ordres et surtout, continuer à servir Athéna. C'est notre rôle, Kanon"** lui rappelais-je.

**"J'y crois ! T'es content pour lui en plus ?"** Il ne semblait pas en revenir. **"Tu vas lui faire un discours, une banderole de réussite ou quoi ?"** demanda t-il, en recommençant à s'énerver**. "T'es vraiment con, Saga…ma parole, que tu es con…"**

**"Kanon, ton langage"** Je ne supportais pas de l'entendre parler aussi grossièrement. **"Non, je ne lui ferai pas de banderole. Je vais juste me contenter de le féliciter. Tout simplement. Que cela te plaise ou non…" **Je plissais les yeux, sûr de moi.

Il éclata de rire**. "Tu me déçois vraiment Saga…j'ai envie de pleurer et de vomir en même temps…"** Il secoua la tête**. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais de nos plans ? Tu te souviens hein ? Tu devenais le Pope, je prenais l'armure, et ensemble nous…"**

**"Kanon…nos pouvoirs doivent être mis au service de la déesse. Pas pour nous ambitions. Je n'ai jamais voulu 'dominer' le monde comme toi…"** Le rire de Kanon empira, ainsi que mon mal de tête.

**"Saga. Tu oublies une chose. Les petits poissons se font toujours bouffer par les plus gros. Nous avons besoin de ce pouvoir pour survivre. Je sais que tu as une grande confiance…"** Il manqua de s'étouffer en prononçant son nom**. "…en Aiolos mais…"**

**"Mais quoi ?"** Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase. Kanon adorait vraiment s'entendre parler. Je m'en étais vite rendu compte. Je l'avais souvent surpris en train de parler à haute voix, devant la glace, s'entrainant à séduire les foules.

**"Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir être le Grand Pope. Tu es légitime. Toi seul peux avoir ce pouvoir. Tu crois que les autres vont supporter Aiolos ? Tout le monde avait voté pour toi. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas, crois-moi…Aiolos t'a trahi…"**

Je ne pouvais croire les paroles de mon frère. Jamais Aiolos ne me ferait cela.

**"Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?"** Il s'emporta encore une fois. **"Tu préfères croire Aiolos que ton frère ? Ton propre sang ! Nous sommes une équipe, Saga ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me trahir ! De trahir nos rêves ! Tu es le Grand Pope, Saga ! Pas Aiolos !"**

**"Kanon…"** Je commençais à me lasser de lui et de son discours redondant. Kanon était têtu. Moi aussi. Nous campions chacun sur nos positions et pourtant…quelque chose me chiffonnait depuis un moment. **"Aiolos est le futur Grand Pope"**

**"Mais pourquoi lui ? Est-ce que tu t'aies posé la question, Saga ?"** J'hochais de la tête**. "Et ? Il n'y a rien qui te choque ? Ca a toujours été toi ! Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis comme ça ? D'un coup ? Tu viens de tout perdre, Saga !"**

**"Je n'ai rien perdu du tout !"**

_Oh si tu as tout perdu, Saga_

**"Ne sois pas borné, Saga. Tu sais très bien qu'un truc ne va pas ! Je le sens bien !"** Il se pencha vers moi, posant les mains sur le canapé, pour entourer ma tête. **"Saga…je dis cela pour ton bien. Un truc cloche…qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"**

Je me tendis un peu sous la proximité. Je n'aimais pas quand Kanon jouait les enjôleurs. Surtout avec moi. **"Il…"** Je fermais les yeux, croisant les bras. **"Il a dit qu'il avait choisi Aiolos pour son intelligence et son courage"**

Kanon eut la même réaction que moi. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de se redresser. Et là, il se mit à ricaner. **"Et tu as cru cette explication ? Bon sang, Saga. Tout le monde sait que tu es le plus intelligent et le plus courageux de tous les chevaliers !"**

**"Je ne peux remettre les choix du Grand Pope en question"** Il me donna encore un coup, une tape sur la joue, m'obligeant à le fixer sombrement. Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver là. Non mais franchement, c'était…

**"Cesse de t'obstiner, Saga !"** me demanda t-il presque…gentiment. **"Tu es un véritable dieu. Intelligent, courageux, bon et plein de compassion. Jamais Aiolos n'a eu droit à de pareils éloges. Il y a anguille sous roche, je te dis…"**

**"Admettons que je te crois…que le Grand Pope ait été manipulé ou je ne sais quoi…" **Je pris une profonde inspiration. **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je crie au scandale ?"** Je soupirais, secouant la tête**. "Ce qui est fait est fait, Kanon"**

**"Oh ? Tu ne vas pas te révolter ? Où est passé ton esprit combatif, Saga ? Où est passé ton discours sur **_**"je me bats pour la justice" **_**? Tu es LA victime d'une injustice et tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas rester là, le cul vissé sur ton canapé ?"**

**"Je-"**

**"Tu sais que j'ai raison, en plus, idiot !" **cria t-il. Je sursautais et je décidais de regarder ailleurs. Tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il rejeté ? Je ne comprenais pas le geste du Grand Pope. **"Aiolos t'a volé ta place !" **

**"Aiolos ne me ferait jamais cela…il ne peut pas être tenu responsable pour cela. J'en suis certain. Aiolos est quelqu'un de sincère et il n'a pas cette ambition. Je le connais. Bien mieux que toi"**

**"Saga, combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ?** **Tu ne peux avoir confiance en personne, sauf en toi et en moi. Tu sais bien que les gens ont toujours deux facettes. La face publique, nette sous tout rapport et…la privé…la vraie…"**

Je fermais les yeux, écoutant les paroles de mon frère. Oui, il avait raison. J'avais confiance en moi. Et en lui. Mais aussi en Aiolos. En Athéna. Et dans le Grand Pope. Et pourtant, je pensais connaître ce dernier. Je pensais connaître son choix.

Mais il avait changé d'avis.

Et ses explications ne tenaient pas la route.

Pourquoi m'avait-il fait cela ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il trahi ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il menti ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ?

Quelles étaient cette peur et cette angoisse que j'avais perçues en lui en entrant dans sa salle ?

_Il a peur de toi, Saga. Il a peur de perdre sa place. De ne pas pouvoir te contrôler comme Aiolos. Il veut rester au pouvoir. C'est son ambition. Il se sent bien à ce poste. Il ne veut pas l'abandonner. Tu es trop fort pour lui, Saga. Tu le sais._

**"Oui, je le sais…"** marmonnai-je à haute voix, les yeux fermés, en répondant à la voix. Ma migraine disparaissait progressivement mes forces semblaient me revenir tout à coup. Je me sentais bien mieux maintenant. Libre et…puissant.

**"Hmm ?"** demanda Kanon, perplexe**. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?" **Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, frissonnant. J'avais froid subitement. Mais c'était un froid agréable. Chaleureux. Ambitieux. Malsain.

**"Il a eu peur de moi…de mon pouvoir…Ce lâche a eu peur de moi !"** J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Kanon reculer subitement. Il trébucha sur la table basse et il s'écroula par terre. **"Je te crois, mon frère. Ensemble, nous allons dominer le sanctuaire…et le reste du monde…"**

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ? Pourquoi je-_

**"Saga ?"** J'entendis Kanon m'appeler, paniqué. **"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que…" **Il se redressa vivement, et il s'approcha lentement de moi, les mains en avant.** "Tu as perdu les pédales !"** me demanda t-il, certainement surpris par mon changement de cap.

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs !

**"Au contraire, je suis sérieux…mon frère"** Je souris mais…je n'avais pas envie de sourire. Je n'avais pas envie de dire de telles choses. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Aucun des mots que je voulais prononcer ne sortait de ma bouche. Et je ne voulais pas quitter le canapé !

**"Ouah…j'avais prévu toute une liste d'arguments pour te convaincre…"** m'assura t-il avant de rouler des yeux. **"Mais merci, tu m'as épargné des heures de blabla et je commençais sérieusement à avoir soif. Heureux de voir que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux et que tu sois de mon avis ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !" **Il me donna une tape dans le dos avant de filer vers la cuisine.

Mon corps lui emboîta le pas, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. En ondulant des hanches par-dessus le marché ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Quelle était cette démarche souple et féline qui ne me ressemblait absolument pas ?

Je me posais contre le comptoir, les coudes sur la planche en bois et j'observais Kanon, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. **"Euh, Saga…tu es certain que tu vas bien ? T'as quand même un drôle d'air sur la tronche…"** me lança Kanon, le verre en main.

**"Plus que bien. Merci Kanon…"** répondit ma bouche alors que ce n'était pas vrai. **"Oh, attends une seconde ! Ne bois pas tout de suite ! Il faut trinquer ! Et fêter notre accord ! Demain, j'irai reprendre ma véritable place !" **

**"Aaaah ! Quelle bonne idée. Tu vois. Finalement, t'es pas si con que cela"** Il sourit largement et il jeta l'eau dans l'évier avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, fouillant un placard. **"J'ai planqué une bouteille de Tsikoudia quelque part, par là…"**

Quoi ? Il avait une bouteille d'alcool ? Oh bon sang, Kanon. Je savais qu'il fumait en cachette et qu'il aimais tester de nouvelles choses mais…l'alcool ! Je comprenais mieux l'état de certaines de ses affaires qui puaient le vomi, quand il rentrait tard le soir ou tôt le matin.

**"Ok. Fais ça. Je vais me rafraîchir. Je reviens de suite"** marmonnai-je, mes yeux s'attardant sur son postérieur moulé dans son pantalon noir, alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Mais pourquoi l'avais-je maté ainsi ?

Je fermais la porte derrière moi avant de m'approcher du miroir rond. Je vis mon reflet dans la glace. J'étais normal. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre. En dehors de cette étrange mèche grise. Depuis quand je me faisais des cheveux blancs ?

**"Depuis maintenant…"** Mon reflet sourit et là, je me figeais. Je n'arrivais plus à me reconnaître. Mes cheveux étaient complètement gris et mes yeux…rouge sang. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je…c'était un cauchemar !

Oui, c'est bon, j'avais enfin compris. Je dormais. Je ne m'étais pas encore réveillé de ma sieste. Je n'avais pas encore été voir le Grand Pope et je n'avais pas cette tête. Rien n'était normal ici. Oui, c'était un rêve. Et j'allais m'en sortir.

**"Non, je ne crois pas Saga…"** Le reflet démoniaque me sourit. **"Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis bien réel" **Je secouais vivement la tête, ne pouvant le croire. Je voulus me retourner pour fuir mais…**"Voyons Saga…ce que tu vois, ce n'est pas ton reflet…tu es mon reflet…"**

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! J'allais me réveiller. Il y avait bien une sortie. Je voulus me pincer le bras mais…mon bras s'arrêtait au-dessus du coude comme dans le reflet. Où était le reste de mon bras ? Que se passait-il ? Je ne pouvais rien faire sauf regarder…

**"Tu es dans le miroir, Saga…"** me souffla l'autre. Pour prouver ses dires, il leva son bras et il glissa sa main, dans ses cheveux, pour les lisser. **"Tu vois. C'est moi qui commande maintenant. J'ai enfin les rênes. Merci !"**

_De quoi ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je veux mon corps ! Rendez le moi ! _

**"Mais je suis toi, idiot. Ton autre toi. Et ceci est également mon corps. Ne me fais pas tes gros yeux. Tu savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Tu ne pouvais pas être gentil et bon éternellement…il faut payer maintenant"**

_Quoi ? Payer quoi ? Je ne comprends pas._

**"C'est pourtant clair, Saga. A force de renier tout ce qui n'était pas 'normal' pour toi et ton code de la chevalerie, tu m'as crée. Je suis toutes tes pulsions négatives. Je suis ton ambition. Je suis ta colère. Je suis ta haine. Je suis toi. En mieux"** Il sourit largement.

_Non, je ne vous crois pas._

**"Tu sais Saga…tu peux me croire ou pas. Je m'en moque. Moi, je sais qui je suis. Alors que toi, tu ignores tout de ta véritable nature. Saint Saga est un vilain garçon…avec tes pensées peu recommandables. Au final, tu es bien comme Kanon"**

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai !_

**"Oh si, Saga. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu es pire et plus ignoble que Kanon. Lui, il l'assume. Toi, tu mens et tu te caches, comme une petite fille. Et tu sais pourquoi je dis vrai ? Tu sais bien que tu es un monstre. Le vieux l'a senti"**

_Le Grand Pope ?_

**"Pourquoi crois-tu que la place soit revenue à Aiolos ? Pourquoi le vieux a-t-il eu aussi peur de toi ? Il avait peur que tu craques ! Que tu me libères…mais dommage pour lui. Je suis sorti. Et demain, il va mourir…Je vais laver cet affront avec son sang !"**

_Non ! Je-_

**"Et Saga, tu te ramènes ?"** lança subitement la voix de mon frère, derrière la porte. **"Je vais boire la bouteille en entier si tu continues ! Allez sors de là !" **Je l'entendis s'éloigner et j'ouvris la bouche pour l'appeler mais…

**"C'est inutile, Saga…"** Mon double sourit et il pressa ses lèvres contre le reflet… m'embrassant. **"Maintenant, sois sage et laisse-moi m'amuser. Tu vas voir à quel point c'est chiant d'être sage, bon et parfait. De regarder et subir sans rien pouvoir faire"**

_Non !_

Il ne me répondit pas. Il fila dans le salon pour rejoindre mon frère. A ma grande surprise, Kanon ne broncha pas. Il ne cria pas. Pourquoi ? Ne voyait-il donc pas la différence ? Les cheveux gris ? Les yeux rouges ?

Est-ce que…oui, c'était possible…Mon double démoniaque avait du tout cacher derrière une illusion. Les illusions. Une de mes spécialités. Détournée d'une façon que je n'aurai jamais pensée possible. Et merde !

Réfléchis Saga ! Il faut que tu trouves une solution ! Tu dois prévenir Kanon et les autres !

Mais comment pourrais-je réfléchir correctement et tranquillement alors que mes yeux voyaient exactement la même chose que ce que l'autre avait envie de voir et que je sentais tout ce qu'il faisait avec mon corps ? Et surtout…

**"Trinquons, mon cher frère ! A nous !"** firent mes lèvres. Ma main droite leva le verre, le faisant tinter contre celui de mon frère et…je bus tout sec. L'alcool me brûla la gorge ! Je n'avais jamais bu de toute ma vie et**…"Il est vachement fort !"** remarqua t-il pour moi.

Je sentais déjà la tête me tourner.

**"Mais non ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude ! Allez bois en un autre ! Tu verras, ça ira mieux après…"** Kanon semblait enjoué et ne pas souffrir de l'ivresse. Il me servit un second verre que l'autre descendit aussi sec. C'était…dégoûtant.

_Oh stop ! Assez…Je vais vomir !_

L'autre ricana. Il ne pouvait pas me répondre. Kanon trouverait cela suspect. C'était peut-être ça la solution. J'allais l'abreuver de paroles et il allait craquer ! C'était certain. Et quand ça arrivera, Kanon allait comprendre le subterfuge.

Sauf que cela ne se passa comme prévu. Au contraire…au lieu de le saouler avec des mots, c'était moi qu'il était en train de saouler avec l'alcool de Kanon. J'avais envie de cligner des yeux et de m'écrouler dans le canapé pour dormir mais…impossible.

Je n'avais pas les commandes.

**"Saga…"** m'appela doucement mon frère. Mais comment faisait-il pour tenir le coup ? J'étais à moitié dans les vapes. Néanmoins, la pièce ne tanguait pas et je tenais droit. A croire que c'était moi seul qui subissais les effets de l'ivresse alors que l'autre tenait la forme.

**"Oui, Kanon ?"**

**"Tu sais, c'est bizarre…jamais, je n'aurai cru que ce moment arriverait. Toi, moi, en train de boire. Enfin d'accord sur un truc…je trouve ça super…je commençais sérieusement à croire que tu me détestais"**

_Je ne te déteste pas Kanon…tu es juste…exaspérant…_

**"Voyons, je ne peux pas te détester. Tu es mon frère"** assura le double. Bien, nous étions d'accord là-dessus mais… **"C'est juste que…en fait, j'aimerai bien être comme toi. Avoir ton franc-parler, ta spontanéité…je n'arrive pas à me lâcher alors que toi…"**

_Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout cela !_

**"Je me lâche pour nous deux ?"** Il finit la phrase avec un sourire et il se servit un autre verre, s'enfonçant bien dans le canapé. L'autre l'imita, se collant bien au dossier du canapé. Il soupira d'aise, rassuré.

_Oui, bonne idée. Dormons._

**"Hmm…Saga ?"** m'appela Kanon. Je tournais la tête vers lui. **"Ca te dirait de te lâcher un peu plus avec moi ? Tu viens de boire avec moi. Tu devrais fumer avec moi. Tu sembles si enclin à tester mon…côté obscur !"**

**"Je veux bien, Kanon. Apprends-moi le côté obscur. Montre-moi ton côté sombre… maléfique…je veux tout tester !"** Kanon éclata de rire, tapotant mon genou et il sortit un paquet de cigarettes. **"Réveille mon côté malveillant, mon frère"**

**"Ouah ! Finalement, t'es bien mon frère !"** me lança t-il joyeusement alors que j'attrapais une cigarette entre mes doigts. **"T'es vachement plus cool avec un petit verre dans le nez, tu sais…"** se moqua t-il en allumant sa cigarette.

**"De toute évidence…"** lâcha mon double en glissant la cigarette entre mes lèvres, les dents serrées. Mon frère enflamma la tige et je pris ma première bouffée. La nicotine me brûla la gorge, déjà bien abîmée par l'alcool, et mes poumons par la suite.

Là, c'était clair. J'avais envie de vomir.

Kanon fumait tranquillement à côté de moi, comme l'autre. L'atmosphère était reposante, dans un certain sens. Même si je n'approuvais pas le choix des armes. Je préférai lire pour me reposer. Pas fumer et boire sur le canapé ! Il n'y avait même pas de sous-verre sur la table !

J'avais maintenant envie de dormir. Je voulais fermer les yeux et m'endormir. Je voulais oublier tout cela et retrouver ma liberté. Mais l'autre ne me laissait pas tranquillement. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait…profiter d'avoir les rênes de mon corps.

Et il n'était le seul à vouloir profiter de mon nouvel état d'esprit. Kanon aussi était sur le coup.

**"Saga…"** Il m'appela sur le même ton que tout à l'heure. Doux. **"Nous avons bu, nous avons fumé…tu sais ce qui manque ?" **Je craignais déjà sa réponse. **"Il y a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu faire avec toi mais vu que tu as toujours été un véritable coincé, avec un balai dans le cul, je n'ai jamais osé te le demander…"**

**"Hmm ? C'est quoi ?"** demanda mon double démoniaque. Je me demandais bien de quoi Kanon pouvait bien parler. Il voulait sûrement faire une bêtise. Une blague. Probablement au détriment de ce pauvre Aiolos. Taguer son temple, par exemple !

Je me tendis en sentant la main de mon frère sur mon genou. Je baissais les yeux. La main bougea, montant et descendant le long de ma cuisse droite. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? **"Saga…j'ai envie de 'tendresse' avec toi…je t'aime mon frère…mais toi, tu es toujours si méchant avec moi...ça fait du mal d'être rejeté par son propre frère…" **

_Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Kanon, tu es malade ! Tu as trop bu ! Arrêtons le massacre. Je – j'en ai marre. J'en ai assez vu ! Assez ! Je veux mon corps. Ma vie. Pas…ça ! Je ne vais pas te prouver cela comme ça ? Merde ! Je suis ton frère ! N'est-ce pas suffisant pour toi ?_

**"Je t'aime aussi mon frère…"** souffla mon double. **"Je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté de la sorte. Mais j'avais peur, tu sais…et…si tu veux de la tendresse, je veux bien t'en donner. Tu le mérites tellement, mon frère" **

_Oh non non non ! Je ne veux pas être tendre avec lui sous cette forme ! Je ne suis pas d'accord. On arrête les bêtises maintenant ! J'ai compris la leçon. Je veux bien être plus compréhensif avec lui mais c'est tout ! Rendez-moi ma place. S'il vous plaît !_

Mais mon double démoniaque n'avait que faire de moi. Et Kanon aussi. N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour moi ? Pour m'obliger à cela ? A m'abaisser à cette horreur ? Cette monstruosité ? Ce n'était pas possible. Incroyable. Kanon était…fou !

Les vapeurs d'alcool avaient du lui abîmer le cerveau ! Surtout s'il buvait comme un trou depuis des années. C'était la seule explication possible. Il ne pouvait pas…avoir…envie de…cela…de moi…comme ça…en étant sobre ! Je refusais d'y penser. Ce n'était pas vrai !

**"Merci, Saga…"** souffla mon frère en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Je sentis sa main attraper la mienne et il m'aida à me lever. Je titubais légèrement, preuve que mon double était quand même atteint par l'ivresse. Nous n'avions pas la descente de Kanon.

**"On va où ?"** demanda mon double, avec ma voix, légèrement pâteuse. Je me tenais bien à mon frère, m'accrochant à ses épaules, le suivant docilement en traînant des pieds. Bien vite, je reconnus le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

J'entrais rarement dans sa chambre. Elle m'insupportait. C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Elle était sale et il y avait des débris de canettes et des paquets de nourriture partout. Une tornade avait dévalisé le frigo pour tout ramener là, pêle-mêle, dans ce lieu de…débauche.

Le sol était collant par-dessus le marché. Et c'était des dalles de pierre ! Je savais toujours quand Kanon se levait, parce qu'il shootait dans ses affaires, les piétinant parfois. Une fois, j'étais entré pour chercher un bouquin qu'il m'avait emprunté.

Il s'en était servi pour caler son lit !

Plus jamais, je ne marcherais pieds nus ! J'avais marché sur des cookies !

Sa chambre n'avait pas changé. En bazar. Sale. Et ça puait…

**"…Kanon…ma chambre serait plus agréable…"** proposa mon double. Je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec lui pour la peine. La porcherie devant moi n'avait vraiment rien de… réconfortant. Cela n'avait rien d'une bulle tendre. Ca me rendait malade. Mon double aussi.

**"Mais ta chambre sent bizarre…"** Oui, le propre ! **"Et elle me rend nerveux…"** Oui, c'était normal, elle était rangée ! **"Ouais, t'as peut-être pas tort…oui, allons-y…" **Il m'enserra bien la taille et il me traina à moitié vers ma chambre.

J'adorais ma chambre. J'avais mis des tapis sur le sol pour contrer les dalles froides. Mon lit était propre et toujours fait. J'avais une belle bibliothèque. Un bureau bien lustré. Un miroir en pied pour pouvoir m'assurer que j'étais toujours propre et présentable.

Kanon ouvrit la porte. La mienne ne grinçait pas. J'avais mis de l'huile. Nous traversâmes la pièce, sans trébucher sur le moindre débris sur le sol et je m'écroulais sur le lit avec lui. Je fermais les yeux un instant, savourant le moelleux du matelas et la douceur des draps.

**"Hmm…Saga…"** souffla la voix de mon frère contre mon oreille. Il ronronna, se pelotonnant bien contre mon corps et il frotta son nez contre ma joue. **"Je suis content…"** admit-il franchement. Sa déclaration me laissa perplexe.

Jamais Kanon n'avait semblé aussi heureux en ma compagnie. Cela me choqua. D'habitude, il me faisait toujours la tête, boudant. Nous nous fréquentions peu alors que nous avions le même âge, la même fonction et que nous étions au même endroit.

C'était bizarre, je l'admets.

Je n'avais jamais été proche de Kanon. Nous étions si différents. Nous ne nous entendions pas. Jamais je n'avais partagé ses idées, ses envies et ses passions. Et pourtant…nous étions des jumeaux…deux entités distinctes pour un seul être.

Je l'avais rejeté. Toujours. Je ne l'avais jamais accepté.

_Je suis désolé, Kanon. J'ai tant du te faire souffrir._

Mais tu me l'avais bien rendu.

Et maintenant ?

Je sentis les lèvres de mon frère contre ma bouche. Elles étaient identiques. Nous étions de vrais jumeaux. Il gémit contre moi et je l'imitais. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et légèrement sucrées. C'était…agréable.

Il m'embrassa doucement, savourant l'instant. Il caressa ma bouche avec ses lèvres, les pressant contre les miennes pour davantage de contacts avant de les écarter pour prendre ma lèvre supérieure en bouche, la tétant avec douceur.

Une de mes mains s'égara dans sa longue chevelure bleutée, se perdant dans ses douces et soyeuses boucles, avant d'attraper sa nuque, pressant sa bouche curieuse contre la mienne. Doucement, j'ouvris la bouche et la pointe de ma langue toucha ses lèvres.

Il haleta, soufflant chaudement dans ma bouche. Il sentait l'alcool et la nicotine. Le baiser sucré se teinta d'âcre mais cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela au final. C'était même un brin excitant. Si masculin et viril.

Bien vite, Kanon m'imita et il sortit sa langue, effleurant la mienne. Le contact ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde comme il m'électrocuta subitement. Je reculais un instant, surpris par ce frisson électrique…de plaisir.

Je sentis la main de Kanon caresser ma joue, comme pour m'apaiser et il revint près de moi, pour une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois, tout se passa bien et je ne reculais pas, au contraire. J'étais envouté par sa langue et j'ouvris la bouche, l'invitant à m'y rejoindre.

Kanon accepta mon invitation, investissant ma bouche avec délice. Il gémit. Je gémis. Sa langue était si chaude et humide. Si souple. J'allais perdre la tête. La pièce tournait déjà devant mes yeux mi-clos.

Etait-ce l'alcool ou le plaisir qui coulait dans mes veines ? Qui m'enivrait de la sorte, me faisant totalement oublier que…

Que c'était mal. Que je ne voulais pas le faire.

Et pourtant mon corps appréciait le traitement de faveur. Ma langue dansa avec sa parfaite compagne, un ballet lent et savoureux, la laissant guider. C'était bon. Impossible de le nier. Finalement, j'en avais envie. Oui, je voulais me réconcilier avec Kanon.

La main de Kanon serpenta plus au sud avant de remonter, après s'être tranquillement faufilée sous mon haut. Mon corps se tendit sous le contact doux et je rompis le contact, les joues rougies, à bout de souffle pour le regarder, gêné.

Kanon me sourit avant de me retourner sur le dos. Il grimpa doucement sur moi, se collant à moi pour épouser mon corps et il retourna dans ma bouche, avec plus d'ardeur. Il la fouilla avec hâte, passion, envie et sans pudeur.

Je m'arquais sous lui, répondant et réclamant davantage de caresses. Mes mains suivirent la courbure de ses épaules rondes, de ses flancs avant de finir sur deux agréables rondeurs, situées au bas de ses reins.

Kanon grogna quand je lui pinçais les fesses et il réagit en remuant le bassin, se frottant à moi. Je grognais à mon tour, fermant les yeux et je l'encourageais avec mes mains, l'implorant de continuer ses mouvements.

Je devenais fou. Je m'abandonnais lentement dans les bras de Pan, le dieu de la luxure. Mon esprit devenait flou, de plus en plus léger au fur et à mesure que mon frère ondulait contre moi, s'aiguisant sur moi.

Ca faisait mal. C'était dur. Rude. Sauvage.

J'avais chaud. Mon corps étouffait et je repoussais finalement Kanon, lui attrapant le visage. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, d'y aller plus doucement mais ce ne fut pas moi qui pris la parole. C'était lui, encore et toujours, mon double.

**"Kanon. Mon frère…"** Il insista bien sur le mot et je savais que c'était pour moi, pour me faire mal. Pour me rappeler que je désirais mon propre frère. J'avais honte. C'était horrible. Je voulais pleurer et m'enfuir. **"Prends-moi…Fais-moi tien…"**

Les mots m'achevèrent.

_Non, je ne veux pas ! Kanon !_

Mais mon frère ne se fit pas prier. **"Oh oui, Saga…avec plaisir…"** m'assura t-il, avec un franc sourire. Il se redressa et il me déshabilla. Je sentis ses lèvres et ses mains sur mon torse, finissant d'embraser chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Il avait trouvé deux cibles toutes désignées en plus.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que ces deux petites perles de chair seraient aussi sensibles. La bouche de Kanon m'arracha d'honteux gémissements quand il en prit une entre ses lèvres, la tétant comme un bébé le ferait avec le sein de sa mère.

Encore une pensée incestueuse.

Peut-être que mon double avait raison.

**"Ah oui, Kanon ! Comme ça ! Suce plus fort !"**

Mais comment penser avec…

**"Ah non, Kanon ! Pas ça…Tu me fais mal ! Hmm, non…continue ! C'est bon"**

Avec les doigts de mon frère, pinçant l'autre perle de chair ?

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était bon. Divin. Je pleurnichais à moitié comme un petit animal, m'agitant sur mon lit, comme pour fuir cette très agréable torture gémellaire. La bouche de Kanon descendit plus bas.

**"Hnh…"** Il plongea sa langue dans mon nombril, le noyant sous sa salive chaude et sucrée avant de s'attaquer à…**"Ah Kanon !" **Quand m'avait-il mis nu ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cela et…**"Ta langue hmm !"**

Ce que Kanon faisait me rendait fou. C'était clair. Enfin non. Ca plaisait surtout à mon double. Moi, je ne pouvais que détester. Après tout, Kanon était mon frère. Mais il ne semblait pas être aussi gêné que moi. Ca devait être l'alcool.

_Taisez-vous !_

**"Hmm…oui, mon frère !"** Il en rajouta une couche et il sourit avec mes lèvres, se moquant clairement de moi et de ma confusion.** "Parle-moi…" **demanda t-il alors que je serrais les dents, tirant sur les cheveux de Kanon qui était en train de…

**"Saga…tu as bon goût là…"** Sa langue s'enroula possessivement autour de moi et je le sentais monter et descendre tout le long. Sentir était gênant. Mais le voir, ça l'était encore plus. Mon double était fasciné par le spectacle, le fixant avec mes yeux.

C'était comme si…j'étais en train…de me faire plaisir…moi-même…

**"Même là, tu me ressembles…"** souffla chaudement Kanon, tirant sur la peau pour dénuder l'extrémité rosée de sa glace préférée. Il pressa sa langue dessus, me faisant crier et il souffla chaudement, me faisant frémir. **"Hmm…viens par là…"**

_De quoi ?_

**"Ah oui ! Prends-moi en bouche !"** comprit rapidement mon double. J'hoquetais de surprise et de honte en voyant mon frère écarter les lèvres et me faire disparaitre lentement dans sa bouche. **"Avale-moi, Kanon ! Prends-moi entièrement !"**

_Assez…ne dîtes pas cela…_

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Kanon non plus. Sa bouche était…moite…c'était…bon…J'observais, sans rien pouvoir faire de moi-même, Kanon s'amuser à me faire apparaitre et disparaitre entre ses lèvres gonflées et brillantes.

Kanon poussa un gémissement de plaisir et je frémis. Tout mon être trembla sous les vibrations qu'il venait de provoquer. Il recommença encore et encore, ne semblant pas s'ennuyer le moindre du monde.

C'était toujours la même chose. Je ne voyais que cela. La bouche de Kanon. S'éloignant et revenant. Une répétition sans fin. Cela ne se résumait qu'à cela. Et la tension dans mon corps se fit de plus en plus pressante.

**"Kanon ! Arrête ! Ca suffit !"** demanda subitement mon double. Kanon ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, me fixant, sans comprendre. **"Si tu continues, tu vas me faire venir…et j'ai très envie de te sentir…en moi"** avoua t-il.

_Non. Pas ça. C'était assez gênant comme cela ! Plus jamais, je ne pourrais regarder Kanon ! _

Kanon me libéra de l'emprise vorace de sa bouche et il attrapa mes jambes, les plaçant sur ses épaules. Bien vite, je me retrouvais les fesses en l'air et…**"Hnh…oui !" **Incroyable. La langue de mon frère était en train de me-

_Kanon ! Arrête ! C'est sale !_

Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner mon frère. Comment faisait-il ? Il léchait quand même la timide caverne qui se trouvait entre mes fesses. C'était…c'était impossible, dégoûtant et déplacé. Une hallucination. Et il semblait aimer cela vu l'ardeur de ses coups de langue.

**"Hnh…Continue, Kanon…je la veux…donne-moi ta langue, mon frère"** demanda mon double. Horrifié, je vis mon frère écarter mes fesses et…**"Gya !" **Je sentais maintenant sa langue en moi. Ce petit muscle souple se tordre entre mes fesses.

_Non…non…je…hmm…_

La tête me tournait et la température de mon corps ne cessait de prendre des degrés. La salive chaude de mon frère était en train de me…remplir et…je la sentais couler entre mes fesses, tant il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

_Kanon ! Arrête !_

**"Hmm…Kanon…tu sembles…aimer mon goût…"** constata ma voix. Kanon ouvrit les yeux. Il les fermait à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bon. **"Cela te plait…et si tu me donnais tes doigts ? J'aimerais entendre tes impressions…je veux tout savoir, Kanon"**

_Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! _

**"D'accord…"** Kanon tapa son doigt contre moi. **"Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi dévergondé. Chuppose que c'est l'alcool…"** Il enfonça son doigt. Il s'enlisa en moi, facilement, comme dans du beurre. Sans me faire mal.

**"Je ne te demandais pas cela, idiot…"** se plaignit mon double, en recourbant mes doigts de pieds sous l'intrusion**. "Un autre, vite !"** Kanon s'exécuta. Cette fois, je sentis quelque chose. Une brûlure sourde. Kanon m'écartelait littéralement. Ca faisait mal.

**"Tu es comme je l'avais imaginé, Saga…tu es chaud et tout serré…"** Kanon me lança un magnifique sourire, tout fier. Cela me mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Dire qu'il avait pensé à cela. Qu'il avait imaginé me prendre…c'était…indigne !

**"J'ai toujours eu envie de toi…" **

_Non ! C'est faux !_

**"Je m'en doutais un peu" **répliqua mon frère.

_Quoi ? Mais c''est quoi ce délire ?_

**"Fais-moi gémir, Kanon…je veux devenir fou…"** Un gémissement m'échappa comme Kanon écartait les doigts pour faire jouer mes muscles. Cela ne me détendait pas du tout. Cela me faisait mal. C'était inconfortable ! **"Fais-moi mal…"**

**"Je peux ?"** demanda Kanon. Comment ça ? Il voulait me faire mal ? Mon double était masochiste apparemment…mais mon frère ? Il était sadique. Mouais, ça ne devrait plus me surprendre. Nous faisions la paire. De vrais jumeaux complémentaires.

**"Oh oui…je veux avoir mal…je veux que tu me punisses pour toutes les humiliations, pour toutes les fois où je t'ai ignoré…je veux sentir ta souffrance…"** Kanon ôta brutalement ses doigts et ses vêtements volèrent dans la pièce.

Bientôt, je me retrouvais allongé sur le ventre, écrasé sous mon frère. Ma joue était posée sur le côté droit et je pouvais le voir se déplacer derrière moi. Je sentis ses mains écarter mes jambes et il se pressa contre moi.

_Kanon…_

Et Kanon me fit mal. Très mal même. Je poussais un cri alors qu'il me pénétrait d'une traite, comme ça, telle une brute. Mon corps se resserra autour de lui, pour se venger de la douleur mais Kanon était le plus fort.

Les larmes aux yeux, la respiration coupée, je subissais les premiers assauts furieux de mon frère. Il avait vraiment de la haine pour moi. C'était douloureux. Insupportable. Je voulais que cela cesse sur le champ.

Des coups de poignards…dans ma chair…me tuant à petit feu…

**"Hnh Kanon…tu me fais mal…"** remarqua mon double. C'était un bel euphémisme pour ce que j'éprouvais réellement. Cette énorme chose en moi. Me déchirait. M'écartelant. Me piétinant. C'était atroce.

_Assez…j'ai mal…_

Mes fesses n'étaient pas faites pour supporter cela. Ce n'était pas naturel ! C'était comme essayer de mettre un carré dans un trou rond. Ca ne rentrait pas. Et même en forçant, ça ne voulait pas rentrer. C'était exactement ça, avec Kanon.

Il était têtu. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il continua ses intrusions, se moquant bien de mes cris de douleur. Cris que je ne poussais que dans ma tête. Je relevais la tête, mon double me redressant sur mes coudes.

**"Oh oui, Kanon…continue…j'aime ça…hmm…" **Mon double savourait la douleur, avec un grand sourire. Il poussait des gémissements d'encouragement pour obliger mon frère à y aller plus franchement. C'était assez franc comme cela !

Et, un claquement résonna subitement dans la pièce, suivi de près par ma voix, très aigue. Kanon venait de me fesser. **"Tais-toi, Saga !"** m'ordonna t-il, semblant prendre l'ascendance sur moi et mon double.

Mon double ne trouva rien à dire, bien au contraire et il l'encouragea à me fesser pour me punir. Kanon s'exécuta à plusieurs reprises. Mes fesses me lançaient déjà mais là…elles me piquaient…elles me brûlaient…

**"Contre le miroir, Kanon…"** demanda mon double alors que Kanon se redressait, certainement pour changer de position. L'idée du miroir sembla lui plaire puisqu'il obéit docilement**. "Oui…"**

_Non !_

Kanon resta collé à moi, soudé, le corps luisant de sueur. Il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Je grimaçais de douleur sous le changement avant de pousser un petit cri quand mon corps toucha la surface froide et lisse du miroir.

Le choc thermique me blessa et…m'excita en même temps.

Le front, contre le miroir, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. Je vis mon double me sourire largement depuis ma position. Je voyais clairement sa tête de fou furieux. Il me narguait. Il voulait me punir. Mais j'étais assez puni comme cela. Non ?

**"Hnh Kanon !"** Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de mon reflet. Ce sourire satisfait. Les cris de plaisir. Mes hanches s'agitaient, invitant Kanon à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans mes entrailles. Je vis du sang couler entre mes cuisses.

Kanon ne m'avait pas loupé.

Je pouvais également voir son visage depuis le miroir. Kanon grimaçait, concentré mais il semblait apprécier mon corps. Ses mains s'égarèrent dessus, touchant mon torse, effleurant mes mamelons douloureusement dressés et…

**"Hmm…oui…touche-moi là, mon frère…" **Sa main se resserra autour de la malheureuse tour de chair qui avait été écrasée et rabotée contre mes abdominaux, tout à l'heure sur le lit. Je m'arquais sous le contact, couinant de douleur et de plaisir.

La main de Kanon était magique. Elle soulagea bien vite ma peine. Ma douleur. J'attrapais sa main, posant la mienne sur la sienne et je le guidais doucement. Oui, c'était agréable. Bien plus que ce qu'il faisait subir à mes entrailles.

**"Ahha !"** Kanon toucha quelque chose qui me fit voir des étoiles. Je flageolais sur mes jambes, sentant mes forces m'abandonner et je m'accrochais désespérément au miroir avec mes deux. Kanon recommença, encore et encore…

Bien vite, je me sentis partir, submergé par une étouffante et écrasante force. Je la vis. La lumière. Chaleureuse et aveuglante. Un cri déchira ma gorge comme je me laissais aller sous la lumière, m'écroulant contre le miroir.

En arrière plan, je sentais Kanon continuer son travail, les bras autour de ma taille pour me tenir debout. Balloté, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les yeux fermés, je me laissais malmener et puis…

Kanon poussa un cri à son tour et il me broya les côtes avec ses bras comme il s'abandonnait à son tour. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud remplir mes entrailles et je gémis sous la sensation. Je me sentais complètement vidé de mes forces. Kanon aussi.

Il tomba sur le sol, m'emportant dans sa chute. **"Ah !"** Je me tendis, serrant les dents comme j'étais assis sur lui, l'enfonçant plus profondément en moi. **"Kanon…"** appelai-je pour qu'il me lâche…pour qu'il sorte de là…

J'avais tellement mal. Dans mon corps, dans ma chair, dans mon cœur et…dans ma tête.

La chose qui s'était brisée en moi tout à l'heure, lors de l'annonce du Grand Pope, je la sentais toujours. La fissure était plus grande, creusée dans mon âme. Il était là. Mon double. Et jamais, il ne partirait…je le sentais…

**"Saga…"** murmura mon jeune frère contre ma nuque. Il me serrait bien contre lui. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue comme il m'obligeait à tourner la tête. J'avais fermé les yeux, épuisé. Il m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. **"Je t'aime, mon frère…"**

_Moi aussi, Kanon. Je t'aime. _

Quand j'avais repris mes esprits, je m'étais finalement rendu compte que j'étais de nouveau aux commandes de mon corps. Kanon était toujours là, me tenant dans ses bras, l'air réjoui. Je fronçais les sourcils, haletant de douleur comme j'essayais de me redresser.

Il était toujours en place ! Nous n'étions qu'un amas de jambes et de bras sur le sol et, même moi, j'avais du mal à savoir à qui appartenait tel morceau de corps. Une main en arrière sur sa hanche, je le repoussais doucement pour me libérer.

Je devais réfléchir.

Je me demandais bien ce qui était arrivé à mon double…peut-être s'était-il évanoui comme moi ? Et si il dormait, je devais en profiter un maximum pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais agir vite. J'avais tellement de choses à faire avant son réveil.

Je me sentais sale…collant…honteux. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de prendre ma douche. Je secouais vigoureusement Kanon pour le réveiller. Je devais m'occuper de lui. C'était de sa faute. Le doute qu'il avait fait germer dans mon esprit l'avait convoqué.

Il était clair que mon double s'entendait parfaitement avec mon frère. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils étaient semblables. De vrais jumeaux sur le plan psychologique et dérangé. Je devais couper au plus vite ce lien. Cette connexion.

Je ne pouvais être seul, face à deux Kanons. Je ne pouvais lutter contre cette union incestueuse.

Comme l'autre était dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser.

Mon frère par contre.

Je l'avais sacrifié pour mon bien. Pour le bien du sanctuaire. Pour le bien d'Athéna. J'espérais juste qu'elle me pardonnerait pour mon acte et qu'elle protégerait quand même Kanon dans ce funeste sort qui était maintenant le sien.

**"SAGA !"**

J'avais ignoré ses cris alors que la marée montait. Le cap Sounion serait son tombeau. Je ne pouvais me permettre de succomber au mal. J'étais un dieu de bonté. J'aurais peut-être du tuer mon frère moi-même. Avec compassion.

Mais je n'avais pu m'y résoudre alors…je l'avais abandonné là, au sort des vagues. Je n'avais pas assisté à sa fin. Je ne pouvais pas. Je l'avais laissé là, avant de retourner au sanctuaire. Je devais maintenant me repentir et demander l'aide du Grand Pope.

Mais avant de parvenir à sa salle, je le rencontrais. Lui. Le futur Grand Pope. Aiolos.

**"Oh Saga…je te cherchais…je…je voulais te parler de ma nomination. Tu sais, j'ai été aussi surpris que tout le monde. J'ai immédiatement refusé pour te donner la place, mais il n'a pas voulu. Je suis désolé, Saga, je-"**

**"Je sais Aiolos. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas" **Je souris franchement. Je le savais. Jamais Aiolos ne m'aurait trahi. Au final, je ne pouvais avoir confiance qu'en la déesse, le Grand Pope et Aiolos. Pas en Kanon. Et surtout pas en moi !

Je lui offris ma main pour le féliciter. Il la prit, la serrant.

**"Je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure, Aiolos…"** lui assurai-je. **"J'ai une affaire à régler et ensuite, je viendrais dans ton temple pour fêter cela, d'accord ?"** Il hocha de la tête, heureux de voir que je ne lui en voulais pas, avant de filer, me laissant face aux marches.

**"Saga ? Que fais-tu ici ?"** me demanda le Grand Pope, surpris de me voir, sans m'être fait annoncer comme le voulait la règle. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, comme je m'approchais de lui, en ondulant des hanches. **"Si c'est pour parler de mon choix…"**

**"Rassurez-vous, Grand Pope. Je ne suis pas venu pour cela…Je suis juste venu vous tuer…"**

Le Grand Pope n'avait pas su entendre mes hurlements comme je voulais le prévenir que je n'étais pas moi-même. Que j'étais piégé. Que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ou même faire…Non, je…

Je ne pus retenir la pluie de coups qui s'abattit sur le Grand Pope, tel un châtiment divin. Il y eut un craquement sinistre comme il tombait en arrière, s'écroulant sur le sol et puis… tout ce sang…par terre…sur mes mains…sur moi…

Mon double se pencha en avant et mes mains attrapèrent le casque du Grand Pope, l'enlevant sèchement. Je le levais à la hauteur de mes yeux et je le vis…mon reflet…ses cheveux gris… ses yeux rouges…il souriait…il avait gagné…

J'avais perdu…

**"J'adore son casque…Pas toi ?"** Il éclata de rire et je ne dis plus rien, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le Grand Pope était mort. J'avais échoué. J'avais trahi la déesse. Au final, il avait eu raison…je ne méritais pas ce rôle et pourtant…

Je sentis le métal dur et froid du casque caresser ma peau laiteuse et douce.

Je voûtais légèrement dos et mes épaules quand un poids lourd s'installa sur ma tête.

Saga des Gémeaux avait disparu.

J'étais le Grand Pope…

Enfin !


End file.
